


Like groceries

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, There is a critical lack of ass in the Edeleth porn fic library, trans!byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: You ever just, you know, *gestures* Eat ass?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Like groceries

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just be sitting at you're computer and think, "What if byleth was that 'Imma eat the booty like groceries' meme but for realsies?" Also say hello to my Trans woc Byleth headcannon. No, I'm not projecting, why do you ask?

Byleth doubted she’d ever get used to the sight. The mighty Edelgard von Hresvelg, standing before her, nude. Byleth loved everything about her wife, and that included her body. It  _ definitely _ included her body. The woman was sculpted muscle in her arms, back, and belly. Years of wielding an axe in heavy armor on the battlefield had done wonders. A bit softer now that the war had been over for a little over a year, daily training would never be as intense as spending days on the battlefield fighting for your life, but Byleth didn’t mind. It was the result of their hard work to bring peace to Fodlan. Many a night had been spent trailing kisses along the scars decorating the woman’s body. Both from close calls in battle and the more surgical stitched scars inflicted by the crest experimentation Edelgard was forced to undergo. Here like this in their room, both women bared, Byleth couldn’t help but smile as she drank in the view.

“You’re beautiful, El.”

Red bloomed across the woman’s cheeks, “You always say that, Byleth.”

Byleth closed the small distance between them, her hand cupping her wife’s cheek, “And I mean it with all my heart, as I have all the other times.”

Edelgard smirked as she leaned into the touch, “You’ve become quite the charmer, haven’t you? Have you been borrowing books from Dorothea again?”

“Maybe,” the former professor chuckled, “But all the romance novels in the world couldn’t compare to the feeling of being able to be here right now, with you,” She leaned in, locking lips with her lover, unable to keep back the delighted noises that escaped her throat. A hand slid its way into Byleth’s hair, fist tangling at the back of her head as it gripped her teal locks. A pleased gasp broke through her lips as the fist gently pulled her head back, bearing her neck as Edelgard’s lips pulled back in a pleased grin.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, my love,” Before Byleth could respond, the Emperor sank her teeth into the woman’s neck, sucking and nibbling at the light chestnut-brown skin, drawing small gasps and mewls from her wife. Every so often she’d tug on Byleth’s hair again, drawing patterns across her neck with her tongue until Byleth was left taking shuddering breaths in her arms.

Edelgard smirked against the woman’s neck as she palmed her breast with her free hand, “It’s rare for you to be this easy to rile up,” Edelgard pulled Byleth’s head back down, muffling another moan from the woman with a passionate kiss, nipping at her lower lip as she pulled away, her voice growing husky, “I love it.”

Edelgard twisted a nipple between her fingers, gaze locked on her lover’s face as she bit down on her lip to stifle a moan, “Don’t hold back, I want to hear your lovely voice,” Edelgard smiled as Byleth’s face grew flushed.

Edelgard dipped down and wrapped her lips around Byleth’s unoccupied nipple, tongue swirling as she sucked, doing her best to draw out more of those breathy moans she loved so much. Releasing Byleth’s hair, she trailed her hand down the woman’s body, switching her tongue to the other breast as she cupped Byleth’s wonderfully round ass in her hand. Pulling her hand around, she splayed her fingers along Byleth’s belly, fingers trailing down before they stopped just above her wife’s member, a whimper falling from Byleth’s lips.

“You’re rather needy today, aren’t you?” Edelgard once again took a fist of Byleth’s hair, pulling her head back to lick a slow line up to the woman’s jaw, her free hand reaching down to gently grip the hardened member, “You know what you need to do, don’t you?” Edelgard’s voice carried a commanding tone, encouraging her wife to submit.

“Of-of course, El.”

Edelgard grinned, moving back to climb onto their bed, positioning herself on her hands and knees and giving her hips a seductive shake, “Come then, my light,” she commanded, “It’s time for your meal.”

Byleth’s lips twitched upwards. At any other time she might have even laughed at the command, but right now she was much too turned on to care about anything more than pleasing the woman in front of her. Crawling onto the bed behind her Emperor, hands coming up to play with Edelgard’s ass, almost reverently as she kneads the soft skin. 

After a few moments, she spreads Edelgard’s ass cheeks, only taking a moment to gaze upon the pinkish pucker that awaited her before lowering her head to drag her tongue up the valley between her wife’s ass. Encouraged by the pleased hum from her wife, Byleth got to work, swirling her tongue around her asshole. The pleasured gasps and moans that began spilling from Edelgard’s lips only making her more insistent, even pressing the tip of her tongue against the hole as she began kneading Edelgard’s soft cheeks once more.

The scent of Edelgard’s arousal was intoxicating, Byleth losing herself as she practically worshipped her wife’s ass, hands beginning to trail down her shapely legs and back up to her ass as Byleth’s own arousal made her desire to worship Edelgard’s body all the stronger. 

Edelgard was beginning to fall apart under her wife’s touch, her arms shaking as she attempted to continue holding herself up, head hanging as moan after moan fell from her lips. It felt so good! She wanted more. Reaching back with one arm, she took a fistfull of Byleth’s hair, the confused, dazed look the former professor gave her only increasing her lust. It didn’t remain long as Edelgard both pushed her ass back and pulled Byleth against her, Byleth’s eyes glazing over as she redoubled her efforts.

The renewed tonguing proved too much for the Emperor, the arm Edelgard was using to prop herself up finally collapsing as she cried out in pleasure. She pushed herself further against Byleth’s face, losing her composure as the need for more set her afire. Desperate to push herself over the edge, she reached for the soaking wetness between her legs, only for her wrists to be held back by her wife. A whine escaped her lips as Byleth dropped Edelgard’s hand only to satisfy her with her own fingers. Edelgard release a drawn out moan as Byleth slid two fingers inside her pussy. The fingers rubbing back and forth until they hit the spot that always made Edelgard crumble, her hips jerking as she desperately attempted to grind against both Byleth’s tongue and her fingers.

Byleth moaned into Edelgard’s ass, the hand in her hair still held her in place, unable to move away. Not that she wanted to. Reaching her thumb forward, she rubbed the nub beginning to peek out above her fingers. The instant she began playing with her clit, Edelgard shouted in pleasure, muscles contracting around the fingers inside her and the tip of the tongue now wiggling its way a short distance inside her ass. Edelgard trembled as the white hot pleasure coursed through her, leaving her with her face half buried in a pillow and her eyes rolling back.

Her chest heaved as she came down from the orgasm, the fist she’d tangled in Byleth’s hair coming undone as she slumped fully onto the bed. She mustered what strength she could and flipped herself onto her back, just in time to watch Byleth absentmindedly licking the juices off of her fingers. Once she had mostly caught her breath, she allowed her eyes to be drawn to her wife’s erection, swollen and hard, Byleth’s fidgeting adding on to the signs that she was still extremely aroused.

Edelgard slowly rose, crawling the short distance to where her wife sat, hand resting underneath Byleth’s dick as if testing its weight. Byleth drew a sharp intake of breath at the touch, “I probably won’t be much fun right now, I’ll probably go over the edge in a few seconds.”

Edelgard grinned, “Be that as it may, it would be entirely improper of me to leave the Empress in such a state of unrest, now wouldn’t it?”

Byleth gulped. The look Edelgard got in her eyes whenever she had her mind set on something never ceased to set loose butterflies in her stomach, the fluttery feeling only amplified by her desire as she lost herself in those amethyst pools. Her intake of breath quickly turned into a gasp as Edelgard leaned down and took the shaft into her mouth, sealing her lips around it as she swirled her tongue around the head. Edelgard soon learned Byleth hadn’t been lying, her wife cumming after a few bobs of her head. Byleth clenched her fists around the sheets, her mouth falling open and eyes clenched shut as the pleasure that rushed over her robbed her of her voice aside from a ragged gasp. Her hips jerked forwards as she painted her wife’s mouth white. Once. Twice. Then Byleth’s breath came back in a deep gasp, her chest heaving as Edelgard pushed herself back to a sitting position. She kept her gaze locked with Byleth’s as she swallowed, eyes lidded and a pleased smile on her lips as Byleth let out a whine.

Byleth wet her dry lips, “Have I ever told you how hot you are?”

Edelgard chuckled, “Many times, love.”

“I would totally kiss you right now if I hadn’t just been tongue deep in your ass.”

Edelgard snorted as the pair got to their feet, “You have such a way with words, Byleth.”

Byleth grinned, “Yes I am pretty amazing, aren’t I?”

Her wife rolled her eyes, “If you say so, my light. Now lets clean up, I do believe I have a kiss waiting for me?”

Byleth beamed, “Always, my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was hornied into this idea by a friend and couldn't get it out of my head and now here we are. I'm horny, you're horny, we're all horny for Edeleth.


End file.
